Relationships and Relatives
by Librarian grl
Summary: May and Ash take their friendship to a new level. There are many obstacles in the way including Max.
1. HootHoot backrub

Ash, Brock, May, and Max were on there way to Littleroot town so that Max, and May could spend some time with their families.

"I'm so glad you agreed to let us come back here for a while," said May to Ash

"Anything for you," Ash said without realizing.

Max and Brock looked at each other in dismay. "What did he just say," Max said infuriated that Ash was trying to make a pass at his sister.

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear," he said to Max who was waving his fist angrily while Brock held him back. May's heart dropped when as said he didn't mean what he said. Since Ash helped her train her Torchic she has been fascinate with him and everything that he does. " Why didn't you mean it ," she thought sadly to herself as they continued walking towards littleroot. They walked for what seemed like hours in a dead silence until they stopped dead in their tracks by the sound of a hoot-hoot.

"What was that,"May said with such a quiver in her voice that one could have sworn that she was crying.

"Just some hoot-hoot" said Ash putting his hand on the small of her back to comfort her.

She turned around and smiled softly. She then took her hand and placed it in the small of Ash's back and said," Thanks." Not knowing what was going on right behind them Max and Brock continued on . Ash and May stared into each other's eyes and walked slowly behind Max and Brock. May stared half gazing into Ash's eyes and half wondering if this was really happening and if he knew that she thought he was attracted to her.

Night came fast and Brock had soon set up a place for the four of them to camp for the night. At this Ash and May knew that they had to let go of each other.

"Hey, why don't you two go find some wood for a fire and Max and I will set up your sleeping bags and stuff, " he said turning to Ash and May who were bothblushing very much.

The went into the woods and began looking for fire wood. After a while Ash said,"I'm sorry about what happened back there May. I didn't mean to creep you out."

"It's okay,I kind of liked it," she said smiling at him. Then she immmediately returned to finding wood.

"Do you want to go out with me May," Ash said then returned to finding sticks.

He pretended like he was look for wood but he was really awaiting May's answer to his question. The silence that had come over her made him very worried because he began to think that she was going to say no. He turned around to ask her once more and was met with with something unexpected, a kiss on the cheeck. This ofcourse stopped him in his tracks . May rakishly picked up some sticks to make it look like she was working but she was thinking about what she had just done and if Ash realized that it was her reply. Neither of them spoke for a while but then May said,"That was a yes but I think that we should talk about it more tommorow."

"Okay, I know what you mean," Ash said trying not to let her now how excited he was at the moment.

The returned to where Brock and Max had set up camp.

"Hey May come and taste what Brock is making!" Max yelled when he saw his sister emerging from the woods. As she walked over Max started thinking about how beautiful she was. How she had grown up from that girl who was always reading into a beautiful woman. He couldn't help but realize how much she looked like their mother. He knew that he had to keep her safe... from boys.


	2. Second Thoughts

_**I'm sorry haven't had any new material**_

May was happy that she had finally started going out with Ash b ut she felt that something was wrong. They had just started going out and whenever they were alone he would start groping her. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy his groping but it wasn't the Ash she had known. She had always thought of him as a very kind, sweet, boy but now she beginning to notice that he might just be horny freak who wanted her only for her body. They hardly ever talked anymore. Ash would see her and just start necking her without even asking her if she was okay with it . He did once but she felt that if she said that he was moving too fast he would think of her less and want to break up with her. She loved him, she really did but this wasn't what she wanted. He was moving way too fast but she felt like she had to keep up or be lift behind without him and she knew if that ever happened she would die.

Max had noticed that his sister was acting a bit different. It seemed that she was a lot more happy but in her smile there was a slight trace of either fear or sadness, Max couldn't exactly place his hand on it. He didn't pay much attention to her though he was way too excited about almost being in Littleroot that even his sister's well-being wasn't going to cloud his mind. He could smell Littleroot it was amazing, after visiting all those big towns so that Ash could battle, coming back to Littleroot made seem like an even smaller town then it had before. Lost in thought Max didn't realize that Brock had stopped and ran directly into him. When he finally got back to his feet what he saw nearly made him cry. It was Littleroot and it looked as beautiful as ever. He couldn't control himself and set-off toward his house which wasn't that far away.

When he finally reeached their house Max was out off breath and he could tell that his face had now become a cherry-red. He looked behind him and saw that May, Ash, and Brock were only a few yards behind. He waited until they caught up to him before he rang the doorbell. He and May stood at the door so anxiously and they could hardley contain themselves when they heard some one unlocking the door.

"Mom," Max and May said when their mother opened the door. She looked very suprised even though they had called earlier in the day telling her that they would be arriving. She had her shirt on backwards and yet she still looked beautiful.

"Oh, It is so good to see you guys after so long," she said hugging them both. "I'm sorry I don't look presentable for your friends but I was... reading before you came. Please, come in" They all entered the house and Max and May's mom made them a dinnner that even put Brock's cooking to shame. After they were done eating May went into the kitchen to help her mom clean up.

"So, how long have you and Ash been going out," she asked May.

"I have no idea what you are talking about mom," May replied blushing. "Okay a few days but Max doesn't know and I don't want to just spring it on him 'cause I'm not sure how he may react " May said after being stared down by her mother.

" I know what you mean Max can be very over- protective. Hey, I just remembered, I want you to meet someone" she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a poke-ball. When the poke-ball opened out came a Dratini. " This is Elsa"she said petting the Dratini which appeared to be very young. " Professor Birch gave her to me at Christmas. May couldn't help but be in awe. Not only were Dratinis rare but they were hardly ever seen in their region. May was petting the Dratini when Max, Ash and Brock entered the room laughing and hitting each other.

"Hey May can I see you out on the porch for a second,"Ash said. May followed him out onto the porch where they sat on the stairs peering at the stars. Then out of nowhere Ash turened to face her and kissed her. It was not a passionate kiss but it still made May feel great. She kissed him back not as strong but she was sure that he would accept it. They kept kissing foor a while then she noticed it. His hands were moving. They weren't just pulsating they were trying to explore her entire body. First they started at her knees then moved slowly toward her thighs then her waist and now they were firmly planted on her breasts. She pulled back slightly. _What the fuck is he doing _she thought. However she could only manage to say, " No, that's too fast." He put his hands down on her waist and began kissing her once again. Then they heard the door knob moving and stopped. It was Max.

" May mom says it's getting late and we should go to bed. Ash you and Brock I'll be in the guest room." May got up but realized that Ash was still holding her hand and staring at something. It took her a while to realize what he was staring at... her butt. " Ash"she said trying not to sound pissed " My face is up here not down there." She let go of his hand and went to her room.

When she got into her room she couldn't believe that it was the same way it had been the day she left. Her room was red and had fairy stickers on every inch of the wall that wasn't covered by a poster of a half-nude actor. Her bed was plane with red and white covers on it. She sat down on her bed and began thinking. _What's wrong with you May? You've wanted him for so long and now that you have him you've turned weird. So what he's moving too fast for you. He's an older guy that's what they do. He's your dream guy don't screw this up for yourself._ She kept thinking that over and over again. She was having second thoughts and she didn't know what to do.


End file.
